Another Short Attention Span
by circusfreak88
Summary: Three drabbles to keep you entertained. 2xFaith/Buffy, 1xFaith/Willow.
1. Dirty

**Pairing: **Buffy/Faith  
**Rating: **Smutlike  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**A/N: **Leave comments, they make me happy.

* * *

**DIRTY**

A single heart drawn onto a dirty window, a chemistry test that wasn't prepared for, an excuse to leave.

She played truant from a school she had to fight her way back into. She was used to skipping classes, the whole 'world in peril' deal compelled it sometimes. Yet they weren't fighting off the apocalypse, no monsters were threatening the citizens of Sunnydale – this was optional, this was fun.

She followed the girl to the den, the Californian sun leaving her hot and sticky underneath her layers of black clothes. The night before the girl had shown her a view of the world she'd never seen before and now she couldn't see anything else. Every time she opened her mouth it was to talk about Faith, every time there was silence her thoughts went back to her, every time she closed her eyes she saw her and every time Faith looked back at her she blushed. So she simply followed the other girl to see what she would show her next.

They crossed town, talking excitedly about the hunt, the kill, the thrill of it all. One count to three and then the door was down, sunlight poured into the dark and dank abandoned factory, vampires ran, some on fire, the rest merely terrified as the girls prepared themselves in the door way.

She asked what was to come next as she looked around the empty space, she turned back to the other girl and found Faith's lips on her own. The stake was dropped as she gripped her head to pull her closer, their kiss intensified as she was pushed back against the dirty wall.

Faith continued kissing her as she pulled off her dark coat, she could do nothing but throw back her head as Faith ran kisses down her neck, sliding a thigh between her legs. She found Faith pinning her against the cold damp wall, hands above her head, held effortlessly in one hand as the other was unbuttoning her pants.

She knew she could free herself, she knew that she could push Faith off her but she also knew that she was feeling things she'd never felt before. As she'd laid in bed after slaying, her hand helping her find a release she'd always imagined a situation like this. Only it was always Angel's face she'd pictured, only with him did she think she could feel like this. Such want, such passion, such lust.

Yet it was Faith fucking her up against the wall.

Pressed against the cool, damp brick, legs spread, only Faith's strength keeping her pinned there. Her hands were now in Faith's hair, pushing her head in closer as she felt her tongue play with her clit. Faith moved so that she could use her hand. She stumbled and knocked Faith on her back.

This didn't stop them, only spurred the brunette on more. Faith pulled her back to her by legs, pulling her pants down further and positioning her on her face. Her head was thrown back once more as she felt Faith suddenly thrust two fingers inside her as she continued to ride her tongue.

Her name went round her head like a mantra, until she was saying it subconsciously to the dirty room filled with dust. She shouted to God as she came and Faith moved the girl back so she was sat on her stomach only the strength of her orgasm couldn't hold her and she fell to the floor.

She heard Faith laughing as she felt her button up her pants. She was told that she felt like dancing and pulled to her feet. They walked back through the streets, the midday sun swapped for dusk and then they were dancing. Boys swarming round them, but there was only them. Until she was in his arms once again, her pants still damp from where Faith had made her wet. Though her eyes were on his she felt hers upon her as she kissed him, her pants sill damp from where Faith had made her wet.

She knew he could smell the other girl upon her, clothed in guilt she returned night after night to the girl. Night after night she returned to the girl until she stopped fantasising about the Vampire and he was forgotten entirely, unable to satisfy her any longer.

* * *

Please read and review, thank you. Circus


	2. Three Little Words

**Pairing: **Buffy/Faith  
**Rating: **Smutlike.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**A/N: **Leave comments, they make me happy

* * *

**THREE LITTLE WORDS**

"Think they're insured?" She asked, looking round the conveniently placed store as Faith helped herself to weapons supplies.

"Strangely, not my priority." Faith replied as she checked the trigger mechanism of the bow. "When

are ya gonna get this, B?" She looked up at the girl standing nervously to the side as she dropped her arms. "Life for a Slayer is very simple." She walked across to a cabinet besides the blonde. "Want," she smiled at her as she broke the glass, "take," Faith didn't take her eyes from Buffy as she reached in took a set of nunchucks, "have."

Buffy continued to stand nervously, watching the other slayer stuff the nunchucks down the back of her pants. She shook her head, trying to fill herself with confidence as she walked across Faith's path to a display case of hunting knives.

"Want, take, have." The glass shattered as her fist collided with it, the force disturbed one of the daggers which she caught as it fell. She pulled it out and turned it about her hand, inspecting it proudly, a smile not leaving her face as she did. "I'm getting it."

"Want, take, have." The other slayer whispered in her ear as her new bow fell to the floor, left abandoned as she pulled the blonde towards her.

Buffy felt her breasts pushing against her back, she swallowed her nervousness as she gripped the blades handle harder, Faith's breath tickling her neck as the brunette repeated those three little words over and over.

The blade dropped to the floor as Faith's hand slid down the front of her pants, causing the blonde to let out a small gasp as she fought off the urge to spin around and kiss the woman pressed against her. Instead, her hands moved so she was gripping Faith's hips, trying to pull her as close as possible as the younger slayer's fingers slide down through her wetness, finding her clit, and circling it teasingly.

"Hand's where I can see them."

"Just give me a minute." Faith smiled round at the police officer, holding his gun steady as he pointed it at them. "It would be cruel to stop now."

* * *

Please read and review, thank you. Circus.


	3. From Hyperion To Hellmouth

**Pairing: **Faith/Willow  
**Rating: **It's a PWP without the smut, a 'I'm sorry I once put a knife to your throat' friendship drabble.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.  
**A/N: **Leave comments, they make me happy.

* * *

**FROM HYPERION TO HELLMOUTH**

Though they'd only been in the car for an hour Faith felt like it had been forever since she'd moved her legs. As she stared out of the window she cursed Willow for turning down Wesley's off of letting Angel Investigations pay for flights to Sunnydale. So she simply sat there in silence hating every minute of the Dixie Chicks CD that Fred had given Willow.

'So how you been?' Willow asked her, overly cheerily after Faith had thrown the CD out of the window.

'You don't have to fill the silence, Red.' She sighed back in reply. She turned to look at her and found Willow looking despondently back at her. Faith rolled her eyes efore telling her about her incarceration. 'You?' she asked her after they slipped back into silence.

'Evil.' Willow shrugged.

Now she had Faith's attention. 'How evil? Like me evil?'

'Tried to destroy the world evil.'

'That's pretty evil.' Faith nodded. 'Didn't know you had it in you. So, what B do to you?'

'Sent me to England.'

'I go evil and I get sent to jail. You go evil, you get a holiday?' Faith spat at her, making and unmaking fists with her hands before turning out of the window looking for something to punch.

'If it makes you feel better, she was going to kill Anya when she went evil… Again…'

Faith simply lifted up the bottom of her top, Willow took her eyes off the road and looked at the scar Buffy had given Faith.

'I got nothing.' Willow told her one she had returned her attention back to driving.

'Who's Anya anyway?'

'Xander's fiancée he ditched at the alter, so she went back to being a vengeance demon.'

'See this is why you can't trust straight girls.' Faith told Willow before going back to staring out of the window.

* * *

Please read and review, thank you. Circus.


End file.
